


Artwork and icons for akamine_chan

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork and icons created for Bandom Holidays 2015 as a gift for akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork and icons for akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



 

Dear akamine_chan, I'm really honoured that I was assigned to create something for you, even though it wasn't easy to choose from your many stories and because there are already so many great artworks by others or by yourself.

I read through the lyrics for "Stomachaches" and chose lines that meant something to me and inspired me to create those:

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
1 | 2 | 3 | 4  
|  |  |   
5 | 6 | 7 | 8  
|  |  |   
9 | 10 | 11 | 12  
  
 

 

 

The next piece is a banner for [I lost my fear of falling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5291957). This story moves between supernatural and reality, horror and hope, and I tried to capture the melancholy of Gerard leaving in the end, a bit after the end of the fic.

 

 

 

 

And finally I made a banner or future podfic-cover for [Never wanna be saved](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4513395), a fun and passionate and very sweaty fic that I really enjoyed reading.

 

 


End file.
